Xander's Big Night
by Riniko22
Summary: Xander gets a different costume for Halloween, and gets the surprise of his life after the night is finally over. There will be many possible cross-overs in the story, it is Halloween and if I mention anyone else they must be there somewhere. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters that will be portrayed within this story. Any Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer character or any not yet mentioned are also not mine. If any of these characters owners wish to give them to me I will be quite grateful, until then I will just be poor.

Now enjoy the story.

______________________________________________________

Xander's Big Night

Xander looked around the shop while Buffy and Willow shopped for the perfect Halloween costume knowing that he was just going to pickup a toy gun and wear a pair of old army fatigues. It was damn depressing; some of these outfits really looked cool.

However, with his old man around he was never able to save up enough money for a real costume. He had given up hiding money around the house long ago, if he tried his mother or father would find it, using it to buy alcohol. Moreover, the one time he had started a band account his parents had somehow found out about it and cleaned it out. The only reason he had any money now was that he had started having Willow hold his money for him when he did not need it.

Xander slowly started to move back towards the area of the store where he had seen a few toy rifles growing more depressed about his life. When he finally got back, he was shocked to find that some kid had taken the last toy rifle. Thanks to some young kid, his plans for a cheap and easy Halloween costume were blown out of the water. He was about to leave the shop when the shop owner stepped up from behind him.

"Ahh, good afternoon. Is there anything I can do for you, young man?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Xander jerked away. "Don't sneak up behind people like that." He said.

"I'm sorry, young man." The owner said. "My name is Ethan Rayne and I've been watching you and your friends. The two young ladies that you are with seem to be enjoying themselves, but you seem to be in a sort of funk about something."

"Well, I had planned on going as a soldier for Halloween but that idea just flew out the window," Xander said with just a bit of bitterness behind it.

"After watching you looking around the store I can tell that you honestly don't want to go as a soldier, do you young man?" Ethan asked him.

"Well, no I don't." Xander truthfully said. "But, I am not exactly rolling in cash right now. That was why I was just going to buy a gun here and use some old army fatigues I picked up." Xander didn't want to tell him that they were given to him by the church. He felt bad that he sometimes had to eat there when his parents drank all their paycheck without buying any food. If uncle Rory hadn't giving his drunkard father a job washing cars on his lot, they wouldn't have any food the rest of the time either.

"Well I don't have any guns left, but I may still be able to help you young man. I think that we can make a deal, I have a box of odds and ends that you could have for free," Ethan said. Seeing the look of suspicion forming on the young man's face Ethan hurried to add, "All that you would need to do would be to come by the shop the day after Halloween. You can help me clean up the shop before I put the rest of my stock into storage. I really don't want to have to pay any extra rent, so you would be helping me as much as I am helping you. Is it a deal, my boy?"

Xander thought about it for a second or two and really couldn't see where it wasn't a great deal all around. Sure, he helping the man would save him a great deal more than he would likely be getting in trade, but it got him a box of props that he could use in the future. "It's a deal! But, how do you know you can trust me to come in after Halloween. I'll have everything I need and could just disappear on you?"

"I'm a good judge of character and I can tell you are an honest young man. That and I overheard your friends talking a bit. I heard them mention helping an old friend of mine, Rupert Giles. If Giles trusts you and your friends to help him with his books, I know that you will keep your word."

"Now, give me a few moments and I will go into the backroom and bring out that box for you. Just, do me a favor and watch the door for me. Let me know if anyone is ready to check out or needs help," Ethan said while stepping into the back.

After a few minutes, Xander could hear the shop owner coming back towards the front of the shop. Stepping forward to take the mid-sized box from the man, he was surprised by the weight. It felt like he was getting a lot more than the few odd and ends that he expected and promised that he would work extra hard to pay the man back for his kindness. "I don't know what to say. This is more than I expected. I just want to thank you again."

"Don't worry about it my boy. I can honestly tell you that knowing that you're a friend of Rupert is all that I need to know. Just do me a favor and don't tell the 'old boy' about me yet, I haven't got a chance to surprise him yet by seeing him. What with being stuck behind the counter and setting up the shop for the last two weeks. When all this is over, I'm sure that he will be speechless when he hears that I'm in town."

"Sure, I understand," Xander replied. I'm sure you and the G-man will have a lot to catch up on. I don't want to ruin your surprise, not with all that you have done for me."

Moving over to the girls Xander could see that they were ready to check out. Buffy and Willow seemed pleased with their choices, but were not going to let him see what they picked out until they got together tomorrow evening to pickup the kids they would be escorting for trick-or-treat. After promising not to look or ask the owner about their choices, Buffy and Willow paid for their costumes and left together.

Xander returned to the back where they had left his box of goodies. Picking it up he walked up to the front to let the owner know that he was ready to leave. "I really wanted to thank you again for everything, I sure that I will be able to make good use of this. And I'll see you first thing, bright and sunny Saturday morning, Mr. Rayne."

Smiling back at the boy as he started out the door, Ethan said, "There's no need to get here that early my boy. After eleven will be fine, I'll likely be sleeping in a little late my first real day off after the big event."

"OK, see you at eleven, sir." Xander yelled back as the door started to close behind him.

When Xander finally got home, his arms were slightly sore from carrying the awkwardly sized box. Setting it down in his room he was grateful that his parents were out, likely getting drunk as this was payday for his dad. He didn't expect to see them back until late in the morning if at all. Popping the taped down lid back Xander peered into the box to see what he would have to work with. What lay inside was more than he expected.

Pulling the items out one at a time and laying them out on his bed, he was impressed. While, he could see that there was not a complete outfit of anything here, there was plenty for him to work with. He was not known as the 'two dollar costume king for nothing.' There was an odd brown wig with white streaks, a jar of blue body paint, yellow contacts, a hand sized golden eyed medallion, a white cape and gloves, a golden plastic hammer, a round mid-sized Plexiglas shield and armband, a dime sized sapphire colored glass gem, a short plastic sword and chakram, a fare leather belt with a toy hand and hoister, a some other odd pieces of cloth. All and all he thought it could be used to go as some kind of weapons master. Remembering and old marvel villain he decided to check the basement thinking there was an old bow and arrow set down there. And if not he would ask the G-man to borrow a few items tomorrow before leaving school.

"This will be the best outfit for Halloween ever! Willow and Buffy will be speechless when they see me at the door to pick them up," Xander said to himself. Clearing off the bed and putting the stuff away under some dirty clothes, he rolled in and passed out thinking of the fun he was going to have tomorrow night.

______________________________________________________

Hope it looks good. With Halloween coming up, I wanted to join the crowd of people writing a Halloween story. Hope to have a second chapter up in a week or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters that will be portrayed within this story. Any Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer character or any not yet mentioned are also not mine. If any of the characters owners wish to give them to me I will be quite grateful, until then I will just be poor.

Now enjoy the story.

______________________________________________________

Xander's Big Night – chapter 2

Waking up a little earlier than was usual for him, Xander decided to just get up and not go for his usual two or three hits to the snooze button. Besides, there were a few things he wanted to check and it would be best to get started now, rather than wait for later.

Rolling out of bed, he lazily started to stretch out and work the kinks out of his body. He both hated the somewhat new routine of exercise he had started on and loved the newfound energy he had developed after the last seven months of work.

He did regret that no matter how much time he put into it, his body never really seemed to bulk up any. Sure, he could tell he was stronger and quicker, but no one else had seemed to notice anything different about him. It seemed he was destined to take after the men in his mother's side of the family and not his father's larger heavier family. However, after thinking about it for a second, the less he took after that sorry bastard the better.

After working out most of his frustrations and having gotten a good burn out of it for the effort, he started to get ready for school. Stepping out into the hallway and not hearing any sounds of his so-called parental units, he walked on pass their room noting that the door was still open from last night and noted that they were not passed out in the bed. Well, that was both good and bad news. Good news in that it meant that he was likely not to see either one of them until late that night when he finally got home from spending Halloween with the gang. Bad news in that it meant that they were so wasted that they were either sleeping it off in the drunk-tank or with who ever else they had paired off with the night before. Moreover, if the first was true it would mean that there would be little to nothing left from their checks for groceries for the up coming week. Shaking off that depressing thought, he stepped into the bathroom to get a quick shower before getting dressed for school.

Stepping out and locking up the house before walking the easy half-mile to school, Xander mused about why he bothered even locking the door. There wasn't a damn thing in his house of any real value and everyone in town knew it. Hell the only thing of value he owned was his comic book collection, and the only reason he had that was because his parents did not realize they were worth anything more than the value of the paper they were printed on. He would have worried about them taking them to the recycler if they were any less lazy. As it was they for the safest things, he owned.

Walking into the school, he could tell that he was still making good time this morning. He had avoided running into any of the jocks, just by being early. The pleasure that brought him was almost worth the lost sleep, it was too bad that he achieved a greater pleasure out of seeing how much he could insult them before they caught on.

Seeing the G-man stepping into the library, he quickened his steps hoping to have a few minutes to speak with him alone before any of the others arrived. Catching the door before it fully closed he walked in behind Giles and called out, "Hey, G-man you got a few minutes. I wanted to ask you about something."

Turning towards the young man with an annoyed look on his face Giles said, "Now Xander, I have told you many times to quit calling me by that infernal nickname. Would it kill you to call me by my name?"

"Well, I don't know, G-man. And, I'm not really sure I want to take the chance, what with this being Sunnydale and all. But, I came in here to ask you a favor. I need to borrow a few items from the weapons cage for tonight."

"Xander, if you wanted to ask me a favor, why would you get me annoyed with you first. Furthermore, why would I lend you anything out of the weapons cage, those items are for the Slayer's training and use."

"Well, two reasons really. Willow, Buffy, and I have to take a group of kids out trick-or-treating this evening and Buffy will not be able to carry anything with the outfit she picked out with Willow yesterday. And, two I really need a few items to make my costume look good so I can avoid getting in trouble with Snyder."

"Xander, I really don't think you will have anything to worry about this evening. Halloween is a sort of day off for the supernatural." Seeing the look of disappointment in the boy's eyes at finding his best reason for borrowing anything from the weapons cage shot down, Giles decided to take pity on the boy for his clever thinking. "But, it would not hurt to be prepared just in case. I guess you can take a few items with you as long as you take care of them."

"Thanks G…, Giles." The boy got out, showing the man some respect for helping out. "You will not regret this, I promise. I'll come by after classes this evening to pick up a few things and return them tonight after we drop the kids back off at the school," Xander said with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Very good, Xander, that will be fine. I'll see you later this evening then. Now hurry along before you are late to class. If you are lucky you will still have enough time to avoid most of the road blocks that you usually run into in the mornings."

______________________________________________________

Xander actually succeeded in avoiding both the jocks and Cordettes for the greater part of the day. Only having to deal with them during the few classes they had together and then skipping out to get to the next. Finishing up the day, Xander agrees to meet up with Buffy and Willow later that evening at Buffy's house to walk to the school and begin their escort duties. Leaving the girls, he goes to the library and selects what he needs to finish out his costume, carrying everything home in a duffle bag.

______________________________________________________

Hope you are enjoying the story. I will have the third chapter out soon. Sorry if you were looking to get straight into the action here, but I felt it would be better to lead into it somewhat. I think people will be both feeling correct in their guesses and surprised by the results of the nights aftereffects. I think that I am safe in saying that nothing will ever be the same for Xander again after tonight.


	3. Picking up the Girls

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters that will be portrayed within this story. Any Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer character or any not yet mentioned are also not mine. If any of the characters owners wish to give them to me I will be quite grateful, until then I will just be poor.

Now enjoy the story.

______________________________________________________

Xander's Big Night – chapter 3

When Xander arrived home, he was relieved to find that his parents had still not resurfaced. He only hoped he would be so lucky when he got home tonight. It wasn't that he was a bad son or wished his parents dead, it was just that he could never figure out how his parents could keep staying out all night and never become a vampires happy meal. After thinking about it for a few more seconds while walking to his room, he mumbled, "I guess even vamps have standards."

Uncovering the box from where he had piled his dirty clothes, he pulled it out and began to empty it out on to the bed. "OK, now let's get this party started."

______________________________________________________

It had taken a little longer than Xander had planned, but he still had plenty of time to make it over to meet the girls. Taking one last look into the mirror before leaving, he smiled a lopsided grin. "It will do."

______________________________________________________

Stepping up to the door, Xander rang the bell to the Summers' home and waited. Soon the door opened and he opened his cape wide and took a pose.

"Who is …," Joyce got out before she went speechless.

"Uh, Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy home?"

"Wha… Oh, I'm sorry Xander, I was just surprised by your costume. What or who are you?"

At that moment Buffy's voice was heard from upstairs, "Mom, who is it? Is that Xander?"

Stepping back a little and waving Xander in, Joyce turned and asked back, "Yes, honey. Will you and Willow be down soon?"

"In just a minute Mom. I'm just finishing up with helping Willow with her costume; we'll be down in a minute or two."

"That's fine dear," said Joyce, while closing the door now that Xander had stepped into the room. Turning back to Xander, "That's quite an interesting costume you have there, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before."

"Well it's a little bit of a fusion Mrs. Summers; I couldn't find the mask that I thought I had. So, I improvised a bit with the extra supplies I got. I had planned on going as the Taskmaster…"

It was at this moment that they both heard the two girls coming down the stairs and Xander lost his train of thought when he saw Willow being lead down the stairs by Buffy. There before them was Willow in a tight black silk outfit that to Xander's trained eyes was the ninja Shadowcat of the X-men. Buffy behind her was equally stunning as the original Black Widow in an equally tight black leather.

"Look Willow, I told you that we would have Xander speechless."

"I don't know about this Buffy," said Willow before she caught sight of Xander and was unable to continue.

"Damn Xander, I don't know what your suppose to be. But, whatever it is I think Willow approves and I impressed too. That's one impressive display of armory you have going there."

"As I was saying to you mother before you and Willow took my breath away, I was going for the Taskmaster."

"Is he related to the BeastMaster?"

"Em, I don't think so Buffy. He's another comic book character a real tough guy, but I had a problem. I thought that I had a skull mask to go with it, but I couldn't find it anywhere and had to improvise a bit. I decided to use the blue body paint and that's what slowed me down some. After I applied it I had to wait for it to dry before I could touch any of the rest of the outfit, what if all the white that went with it. The rest sort of got thrown in for the overkill factor; I think I can honestly say that no one else will have anything like it."

"Xa…Xan…," Willow started to sputter out before Buffy came to her rescue.

"Xander, what I think Willow is trying to say is, are those leather pants and did you spray paint those on?"

"Now Buffy, I don't think that the kind of question you need to be asking Xander. I'm still not that sure about allowing you out tonight in that outfit." Buffy's mother said looking at the girl closely.

"Oh, Xander look at the time. We had better hurry or we'll be late to school to escort the kids trick- treating. If we are late Snyder will try to expel us," Buffy hurriedly said. "Bye Mom, We've got to go."

"Buffy wait," Joyce said in a way that stopped Buffy flat. I'll let you go, but first I want to get a picture of the three of you together."

"OK, Mom. Just hurry please."

After quickly getting her camera off the dinning room table where she had set it earlier, Joyce took a few quick photos of her daughter and her friends before getting them escape into the night.

______________________________________________________

After Buffy and her friends pulled the door closed behind them, Joyce leaned back on the door and fanned herself. 'I don't think I've ever noticed it before now, but that boy has changed a lot in the last year. I don't know if Buffy or Willow realize it or not but he's going to turn into a real catch soon.' Then looking over at the wall and noting the time she ran to get into her on costume for the party she was hosting at the art gallery. 'Buffy may not know it, but I'm going to give her a run for her money tonight as Julie Newmar's Cat Woman. I know it will be the Purr-ff evening.'

______________________________________________________

Chapter 4 will be out in a week or two; I really have to catch up on a few reports now. I hope this has been an enjoyable chapter. I know I didn't fully describe Xander's outfit here. But, don't worry I will be getting to it in the next chapter. I feel that saying everything now would ruin the surprise somewhat.

Have ideas for Giles and Jenny, but should I add other cast members into the mix? Example: The Cordettes' shop at Ethan's rather than Party Town? And if so what should they go as?

______________________________________________________


	4. Picking up the Kids

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters that are acting within this story. Any Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer character or any not yet mentioned are also not mine. If any of the characters owners wish to give them to me I will be quite grateful, until then I will just be poor.

I as back with a new chapter now that some of my class assignments out of the way.

______________________________________________________

Xander's Big Night – chapter 4

Cordelia was secretly very pleased about her new costume for Halloween; it was edgy and best yet sexy in a dangerous way. The only down side was that she had to purchase it at that new store in town at almost the last minute. She had been very upset to find out that her costume was not ready when she arrived to pick it up at Party Town. What did she care that an electrical fire had broken out in their stockroom and all the stock had suffered smoke damage. She had even paid extra to have the cat costume professionally fitted to her measurements. Luckily, she had been able to get in touch with her posse, so that they would all be going with the same theme, there was no way she would be the odd girl out.

______________________________________________________

Across town, Jenny Calendar was just stepping out of her car after pulling into the schools parking lot. Walking around to the back and popping the latch to the trunk, she reached down to grasp and pull out two large packages before using her elbow to push the lid closed. Grinning mischievously about her choice of costumes for Rupert and herself, she preceded on into the school to meet her date for the evening. She knew that as much as the man had complained about having to go in costume to the gallery party that Joyce was hosting that he would have a good time. She just hoped that they would be continuing the fun after the party was open.

After all, she had picked their choice of costumes with him in mind. It had not escaped her notice that his VCR had been recording something the last two times she had been to his apartment to pick him up for their date. For a brief moment, a twinge of annoyance towards him and his choice of cars popped up. That she could not get the man had to replace that worn out junk heap of his, just because it was British bothered her slightly. Getting he mind back to tonight activities, had led her to do a little research into what shows were broadcast those nights.

Finding out that Rupert was secretly a fan of a least one-television show was somewhat of a relief to her. That it was British was not so much a surprise, but that it was one that she herself enjoyed was icing on the cake. The Avengers had been one of her favorites while growing up, especially the interaction between the handsome and suave John Steed and beautiful and confident Emma Peel. With a wishful little smirk, she was looking forward to later in the evening and seeing if she could, get Rupert into doing a little peeling.

______________________________________________________

After Xander, Willow, and Buffy are out of sight and hearing of Buffy's mother, she turns to Xander and asked. "OK, Xander spill what is it with all the weapons and that outfit? And, where did you get those pants? I know you didn't buy them, not after listening to you complain about how much having to buy a costume would cost."

"Whoa, there Buffy, give me a sec to answer. I got a lot of this from that box I bought from Ethan's yesterday. All I have to do is go in tomorrow morning and help with the cleanup and stuff to work it off. As for the rest of the weapons, I convinced the G-Man to let me borrow a few things from the weapons locker until we escort the kids back to the school. And as for the pants," Xander self-consciously mumbles, "I got them from the back of my mother's closet."

"You're wearing your mother's pants?" The two girls said eerily together, while grinning at the boy.

"But, Xander how are you wearing her pants?" Buffy asked with an amused tone to her voice, "I've seen your mother, there's no way that woman would be able to get her fat ass into those."

"That's true now Buffy, but Xander's mother hasn't always been that big," Willow helpfully answered with a little giggle to her voice. "But, even so, aren't those pants pretty tight Xander."

"Yea, they are Willow," Xander answered somewhat uncomfortably, "but, you've got to admit that they make the rest of this outfit look good. The only problem will be when I get home and try to take them off, I beginning to think they are a second skin. I had to use talcum powder to get into them, I not looking forward to peeling them off later. And, it's not as if my mother is going to notice them missing, I found them hanging down stairs with all the other clothes they can't wear earlier when I was searching for a bow. Along with the weapons belt and straps I borrowed, I think it looks pretty good. What do you think?" Xander asked the two, turning to give them a better view as they continued on to the school.

The two girls started to turn a critical eye on their friend, looking over him costume for the night.

However, before they could get very far, Xander said, "Oh, just a second Willow, I wanted to give you this katana to go with your outfit, I remember that Shadowcat had one when she was in her ninja mode. I can't have my best friend going out in half costume, now can we. OK, now what do think?"

Taking a through look at their oddly dressed Xander shaped friend the two girls had to admit that while he look strange, the costume looked great on him. Besides the tight pants and strange body paint that he had used to dye his skin to a dark blue hue, he was wearing a long white cape and hood. Looking closely they could see that that he was wearing a wig as his hair was much longer than normal. Reaching up Buffy lifted the hood back from Xander's head. They could see dark brown hair that was framed on each side by white bangs tied back loosely behind his head in a ponytail. In addition, in the middle of his forehead, where it had be hidden by the overhanging hood was a small gemstone. The cape was clasped on the front by a large golden medallion that looked like a closed eye.

"Xander, I can see where the Taskmaster part comes in here, but what's with the blue skin and the gem," Willow asked while buckling on the sword that Xander had given her to complete the image of her character.

"It's like I said earlier Wills, I couldn't find that skull mask that I remembered having and decided on an alternate version of the Taskmaster idea. You know, with all the different earth's they keep using I thought I go ahead and use everything. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like anyone else would notice, well maybe Warren and his group, but no one else would. Besides it diffidently gives me the most original costume I've had yet," Xander said with that lopsided grin that always made her smile.

"Well, I don't know very much about comics Xander, but I have to admit it's impressive," Buffy added.

"Yea, Xander. I think Buffy's right it looks good," Willow added.

"Thanks guys, and let me tell you that the two of you look great too." Xander said looking the two girls over again. "And Buffy, I don't know what you said to Willow to convince her to go as something besides a ghost, but I whatever it was, it was worth it. Willow, you make Shadowcat look great. Like I've said in the past, I love spandex!"

"Ow," Xander yelped as the two girls hit him on each arm playfully.

Within a few minutes, the three had arrived at school and walked in ready to do battle with the evil troll that made their lives here hell. They could see Larry dressed as a pirate with a t-shirt, pair of baggy shorts, eye patch, and a plastic sword, leaving out a side door after picking up a group of kids.

Snyder leads a couple of children over to them. One of them is dressed like a classic B-movie vampire. "Here's your group, Miss Summers. No need to speak to them, the last thing they need is your delinquent influence. Just bring them back on time and in one piece and I won't expel you. As for the rest of you, Miss Rosenberg Harris follow me, your groups are waiting."

After picking up their two groups, Xander and Willow leave the school within a few minutes of each other.

______________________________________________________

Another setup chapter, but I hope it helps set the stage somewhat. After this, the events of Halloween night will veer off greatly from cannon.

Chapter 5 will be out in a week or two.


	5. Team Xander?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters that are acting within this story. Any Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Naruto character or any not yet mentioned are also not mine. If any of the characters owners wish to give them to me I will be quite grateful, until then I will just be poor.

______________________________________________________

Xander's Big Night – Chapter 5

Buffy looked down at her watch noting that it was getting near the time that she needed to have the children back. She decided that she would allow them to hit up one more house before breaking the news to her group. It surprised her that she had actually started to enjoy the time she had spent with the little munchkins. So, it pained her to seen the look of dejection on their faces when they returned from the last house. "What did Mrs. Davis give you?"

Without a word, the three kids all opened their bags, revealing the horror of bright pink toothbrushes resting on top of their candy.

"Is the woman mad? Don't she understand that Halloween is to be celebrated with chocolate? Well we still have a little time left, so if we hurry back we can hit another house or two on the way, OK."

With smiling faces, the three children perk up and follow Buffy back towards the school.

______________________________________________________

Willow lead her small group back to the school, looking forward to soon getting together with her two best friends and enjoying the Halloween party planed at the Bronze. Buffy was right, Halloween was all about being what you aren't, and with her costume and mask she could spend the night as someone else.

______________________________________________________

Within a certain costume shop a robed figure kneels before a two faced statue, hood covering his face. Reaching out the robed individual lights the black candles, which are intricately engraved with golden runes. Throwing back its head after lighting the final candle, revealing the form to be Ethan Rayne, the man begins a prayer in Latin.

"Janus, hear my plea on this night of chaos. Come forth and grant us your boon by showing us your truth."

______________________________________________________

Xander had finally finished escorting his Halloween group back to school and was looking down at them with pride. They would have been back earlier if they had not had to stop along the way to find a way to carry all the swag. The three, two boys and a girl had amassed quite a collection of candy and treats under Xander's direction. Lucky one of the boys had a cousin that lived near their route and they had dropped by and borrowed his wagon to finish their run.

Xander had be very impressed with the way the three took to training when he coached them on achieving maximum results with minimum time invested. He was also, impressed with their ability to stay in character with their choices for Halloween. While he had not watched very much of the anime the three had taken their characters from, he could tell that they did. It had been funny watching them play the part of ninja in training from the Naruto series. It was their response to when he asked them why they had picked Team Kanohamaru, instead of the more well-known ones that impressed him the most.

They had told him, "Were not old enough let to be full ninja, so we picked a team that we knew were the right age." It was this attention to detail that he enjoyed seeing the most. They had even remained in character between houses by calling each other by the character's names and keeping a lookout for the cat belonging to the Fire Lord's wife.

______________________________________________________

Picking up a black obsidian blade, Ethan made a small slash across each of his palms allowing the blood to pool for a moment. Then reaching out and over the flames coming off the candles began to allow his blood to drip down into the flames. After each candle had received a measure of his blood, he twisted his left palm over his right and dipped his middle fingers into the fresh blood still seeping from his wounds. With each of blood stained hand he drew a symbol over each forehead of the statue before him and then a matching inverted symbol on his own brow.

"Janus, hear me your most degenerate son. I make you this offering of chaos, accept and bless this night!"

Or, that was what he planed on saying before inadvertently sneezing during the last of his incantation and blowing out all the candles. The room is plunged into darkness for a moment, leaving Ethan panicked that he ruined the spell. However, the next second eyes of the bust started to glow a bright and sickly green, and he smiled.

______________________________________________________

Show Time – next chapter

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little dull, promise more on the next update, I have been distracted with school and having to hunt down my muse. I think she went out for chocolate without me. Went she gets back she better have brought some back for me or we are going to have some serious words.


End file.
